Love Sick
by Themostwanted1993
Summary: Al comienzo de su relacion marchaba bien, hasta que sus celos se volvieron esxtremos, pero siempre se dijo que era porque la amaba demasiado,pero ahora su amor es enfermizo, tengo miedo de el.


Disclaimer: Los nombres de los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la trama de la historia es mia.

Hola amigos de fanfiction, es mi primer fic espero que les agrade y de su aceptacion dependera que lo continue :)

Prometo que el otro cap va a ser mas largo.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo<strong>

_And I'll never give myself to another the way I gave it to you_

_You don't even recognize the ways you hurt me, do you?_

_It's gonna take a miracle to bring me back_

_And you're the one to blame_

_And now I feel like...oh!_

2 de mayo del 2011

Apenas pudo aparcar su auto, lo único que quería era llegar a la seguridad que le brindaba su apartamento, su hogar. No lo quería volver a ver; a pesar de que lo amaba se sentía sucia nunca le iba a perdonar lo que me hizo, NUNCA!.

_-Eres ¡MIA!-bramo EL._

Sentía el agua correr por su cuerpo, se restregaba cada parte de su cuerpo y aun asi no podía deshacerse de su olor, todavía sentía sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo. Grito, lloro, rogo a Dios que le ayudara a olvidarse de Él; se repetía a cada momento el está enfermo, necesita ayuda, aléjate de él o terminara lastimándote. **"más de lo que ya estas"**

_-Eres una zorra eso eres._

Después de salir del baño solo tuvo fuerzas para ponerse su pijama y acostarse en posición fetal. Hoy había sido el día decisivo, el día que abrió los ojos no podía seguir con una relación asi de tormentosa, de enfermiza; los celos de el cada día eran peores, cada día se volvía mas posesivo incluso no le gustaba que saliera con sus amigas.

_-Es que me es difícil compartirte-dicho esto la beso tiernamente._

_-Te amo._

Ella que en su momento se sintió alagada, querida, amada.

-Te amo-susurro para sí misma con los ojos apagados**."El te violo. Abuso de ti, olvídate de él, solo eres su obsesión"**

_FLASH BACK_

_2 horas antes_

_-Tus celos enfermizos me tiene harta-exclamo Bella-Ya no podemos seguir así necesitas ayuda-estaba desesperada temía que a causa de sus celos hiciera __**"una tontería mas de las que ya había hecho".**_

_-No mi amor te juro que voy a cambiar-rogo reteniendo las lagrimas en sus ojos, ya que pues el la amaba._

_-No, no, Edward entiende tienes un problema y yo ya no puedo seguir así-las lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos los cuales resplandecían de tristeza y angustia._

_La expresión de Edward cambio rápidamente a una de odio, celos y resentimiento- NO- grito El- Lo que pasa es que eres una zorra- se acerco a ella y la tomo de ambos brazos para sacudirla- Quieres dejarme para poder irte con otro, pues no lo permitiré- dicho esto la beso con rudeza, Bella intentaba quitárselo desesperadamente puso sus manos en el pecho de él para empujarlo, pero no lo logro él era más grande, fuerte.- ERES MIA, escuchaste y te lo voy hacer entender- la levanto entre sus brazos y la llevo hasta su recamara, Bella tirada patadas, movía su cuerpo pero el no la dejaba, sentía pánico._

_-Edward por favor déjame-le suplico entre lagrimas._

_-Cállate-le espeto y la aventó en la cama, Bella trato de levantarse pero ya lo tenía encima._

_-Déjame¡-grito, pero lo único que logro fue que el pegara sus labios con los de ella, sus labios siguieron el recorrido hasta su cuello donde mordía y chupaba furiosamente, Bella no podía hacer nada el tenia fuertemente agarradas sus muñecas con una sola de sus manos mientras que la otra se encargaba de subir su vestido y desgarrar sus bragas, ante esto ella rogo que parase, pero era inútil, se dio cuenta que no la escuchaba-para por favor me lastimas-tenia el rostro bañado de lagrimas-Eres mia-dijo y seguidamente se desabrocho los pantalones y entro en ella de una sola estocada, lastimándola con cada envestida y susurrando que la amaba, pero ella solo lloraba solo quería que acabara._

_Después de que terminara el se quito de encima de ella, se tapo el rostro con ambas manos y comenzó a llorar, mientras Bella permanecía con la mirada perdida en algún punto del techo._

_-Perdóname perdí el control-le dijo Edward entre sollozos- Te amo, no volverá a pasar._

_Bella despertó de su letargo y se levanto rápidamente y lo miro con lastima, resentimiento…más que todo decepción._

_-No te vuelvas a acercar a mí, todo termino entendiste-le dijo en vos baja, para después salir corriendo de la habitación de Edward, de su apartamento y tal vez de su vida._

_**FLASH BACK**_

Se sentó en su cama, sus ojos tenían un brillo de desafío y de resentimiento.

-No dejare que arruines mi vida Edward Cullen.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado, el fragmento de la cancion es Rehab de rihanna. Nos vemos XD y por favor no juzguen a Edward ya lo van a conocer.<p> 


End file.
